Just a camping trip
by ValeSwiss94
Summary: Chase and Zoey go on a camping trip together... Sleeping in the same tent? Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the characters.**

Zoey and Chase were chatting on the computer in class, as someone knocked on the door and Mr. Bender opened.

"I have a message for the class" said a dark haired boy. He had beautiful blue eyes, Zoey noticed.

"Go for it"

"I'm here to tell you that the registrations are open for the camping trip. Whoever wants to come has to sign up in the lounge, and you need to have a partner for the tent. This time, because last year no one wanted to come, you can also be a girl and a boy in the same tent."

"Thank you" Mr. Bender continued with his lesson.

"Chase" Zoey whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What if we go together to the camping trip?"

"… Me and you?... Yeah, sure!" Chase couldn't even think of sleeping in the same tent as Zoey.

The bell rang and they all went having lunch.

"So, are you guys going to the camping trip?" Logan asked.

"No, I have to finish my English poem"

"I have a date with Mark"

"I have the basketball game"

"And you?" Logan looked at Zoey and Chase.

"We are going"

"You two together?"

"Yes!"

That night, as Zoey entered her room, Lola and Nicole suddenly stopped talking and looked at her in a weird way.

"What's up?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"What?"

"That you and Chase are boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"We aren't! Why do you think that?"

"Because you're going to sleep with him?"

"Come on, we're just in the same tent!"

"Yeah, sure"

"You guys are really obsessed with that story "Chase and Zoey are in love"."

"Come on Zoey, open your eyes!"

"When you met Chase he ran into a flag pole. He did everything to get matched up with you at that school dance. He fell another time the year after when he saw you the first day of school. He absolutely wanted to know what you said about him on your DVD. He didn't date Lola and dumped Rebecca because he loved another girl."

"Well, thanks" Lola seemed bored.

"Then he took your TekMate to cancel some message that he wanted to send to Michael and never told what it was. He's always around you. He loves you!"

"I'm going to go to the lounge" Zoey took her backpack and closed the door behind her.

Boy's dorm

"Chase! Why didn't you tell me that you're going to the camping trip? I wanted to go but I didn't know who with!" Michael yelled at Chase when he came in.

"Well, too late! I already have someone."

"Who?"

"Zoey." He dropped his backpack on the floor and took a Blix.

"Zoey? You and Zoey in the same tent?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Who asked who?"

"Zoey asked me."

"See? I told you! She loves you back!"

"Michael, she just wants someone to go with."

"I don't understand you! Why don't you just tell her? Look, you just have to go to Zoey and…"

"I don't want to tell her! You know my reasons! If you want to talk about something else later call me, alright?"

Chase walked out of the building.

Monday morning, 8:00 A.M.

"Hey Chase! You ready?"

"Sure! Let's go!" They both had a big bag, but Chase's seemed to be near to explode.

"How much stuff did you put in there?"

"I just added some food. I don't know if we are going to eat something edible with that crazy teacher"

"Did you get any grapes?"

"Sure"

"Good" She smiled at him and his heart skipped one beat.

As they arrived at the bus that was going to take them to some deserted place, the teacher was just calling all the names.

"Zoey Brooks?"

"Here!"

"Chase Matthews?"

"Got me!"

"Good! Let's go!"

After a few minutes they arrived at a big, deserted beach.

"Ok! The first thing you do is take a tent from over there, go find a place to mount it and do it!"

Chase got the tent and he and Zoey went find a place.

"What about near those rocks?"

"Sure"

They mounted their tent and put down their stuff. Then the teacher called and they went for the first class of the day, natural sciences.

After class, Mr. Bender reminded that the curfew was at midnight.

Zoey and Chase went for a walk, because playing Scrabble with a group of nerds wasn't actually in their plans.

"So, are you having fun?" Chase asked her.

"Not really, but I think after hanging out with you I will change my opinion" she smiled at him.

They walked until they couldn't see the tents anymore. Then Zoey sat down and Chase sat next to her.

They didn't talk. They were just looking at the sunset. Their arms were lightly touching, and Chase felt heat coming up from his arm.

"This is my favorite moment of the day" Zoey told him.

"Yeah, mine too"

Zoey slowly turned her face and looked at him.

"Thanks, Chase"

"For what?"

"For always being with me. For cheering me up when I'm upset. For being the best friend I ever had"

Zoey leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. Then she got up and ran away.

"Zoey! Wait for me!"

After a few minutes of running behind her, he finally stopped in front of their tent and found Zoey in it, smiling at him.

"You – are – crazy" Chase said breathing heavily.

"Maybe you should go to a gym" Zoey giggled.

"That could be – a great idea"

"I'm going to get changed. I'll be back in a few"

"Ok –" Chase closed the tent after Zoey left and got changed too. As she came back, he already opened their sleeping-bags.

"Thanks" she said and easily got in her sleeping-bag. He did too, and turned off the lamp.

"Chase" Zoey whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold"

Chase thought about what she said, then he got into her sleeping-bag and hugged her. She was ice cold. She wrapped her arms around him and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Thanks" she whispered again, and he felt her breath on his neck.

The next couple of days were fantastic for both of them. They had class, then lunch together, and Chase always made Zoey laugh. But the trip was short and it became quickly the last night.

Zoey and Chase were in their tent, and as usual, she was leaning against him because she was cold.

"Chase"

"Yeah?"

"You know we're really close friends"

"Yeah"

"and I know everything about you"

"Yeah" Chase started to blush, thinking about the only thing she didn't know about him.

"and I know when you're hiding something" Chase was sweating. He was trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"Yeah…?"

"I feel that there's something that you want to tell me but you're afraid to do it"

Chase didn't answer. She knew him better than he thought she did. What now?

"Just tell me" She turned toward him and looked in his green eyes. She could tell he was scared to death.

"I – I can't." He didn't look in her eyes. He knew that if he did, he was going to tell her.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"What if I tell you that I know what you're hiding?" Chase looked at her. Did she know? She smiled at him.

"I just want you to tell me" She caressed his arms, that were around her waist. Chase blushed again. She was determinate to make him confess.

"I – I…"

"Please" she whispered, coming closer.

"I… I love you"

Then she leaned in and kissed him. He felt fireworks in his head. He was actually kissing Zoey Brooks. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took him closer. He softly caressed her cheek.

When they pulled apart, Zoey was smiling and looked in his eyes.

"I love you too"

"Now, I know" She giggled and kissed him again.


End file.
